saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Takayama
Jin Takayama is a major character and protagonist of the upcoming story, "Sword Art Online: Realization Project," ''set to be published near the end of 2017. The head of the Takayama Conglomerate, he is also a member of the National Diet - the first to ever be a bureaucrat at his age. Additionally, he is the leader of the Realize Response Team, tasked with investigating and solving all manner of cyber crimes. Appearance Takayama is a young teen with dark gray hair, which sometimes covers his right eye. He has cold blue eyes, which are often narrowed, giving off the impression that he is glaring or scowling. He also dresses vary professionally: a dark gray dress shirt with a black collar and tie, black dress pants with dress shoes, and a heavy black trench coat with yellow tailing. He also wears white gloves as well. Uniquely, his game avatars have the same face as him, since he does not understand why people would put on false faces. His Avatars also tend to wear black-colored clothing and armor. Personality As both a bureaucrat and the head of an anti-terrorist organization, Takayama is a logical and apathetic individual. While he solves crimes in both online worlds and virtual ones, he has no emotional connection whatsoever to the victims of the cases he investigates, and holds no emotional attachments to a case either, instead viewing it as a trial he must overcome and succeed at all costs. He is quite cold to his subordinates, viewing them more as expendable soldiers that he can easily replace, though he also regards them as valuable assets, should they prove their worth to him. Unknown to most, Takayama holds a deep hate for cyber terrorists, having lost his parents to one due to an incident in the past. As a result, he openly condemns and scorns any individual who partakes in such crimes, regardless if their crimes were big or small. Regardless of their reasoning for committing the crimes, Takayama would sooner toss them into a cell and have them suffer a death penalty instead of trying to understand why they would do such actions - a stark contrast to Hiiro, who tries to connect with the criminals. The only person Takayama shows any kindness or gentleness to is his twin sister Kana, who he calls regularly. He is a doting and gentle brother, and more importantly, he doesn't show his usual cold or harsh personality when around the RRT, painting a different image. Takayama stated that one of the reasons why he hasn't become a cyber terrorist himself for the sake of destroying the lives of the people who ruined his and Kana's is Kana herself, making her something of a morality chain for him. Like a few members of RRT, Takayama doesn't play games and enjoy what experience they have to offer. Rather, he sees them as a battleground, but recognizes that his subordinates have greater understanding of the games better than he does, and as such, often seeing them as valuable sources of intel and strength. It was because of this fact that he recruited Hiiro Kimihito, a former pro gamer who left after his sister suffered an accident that put her in a wheel chair. History Jin Takayama was the eldest child in the Takayama family, and two days after his birth, he received a younger twin sister named Kana. The two led a happy life, with Takayama training to take over the family business. However, one day, an incident occurred where cyber terrorists released information on the world wide web, which led to events to causing the deaths of his parents. As a result, Takayama grew a deep-rooted grudge towards cyber terrorists, and vowed to end them. At the age of thirteen, he became the CEO of the Takayama Conglomerate, and at fifteen, a member of the National Diet - the youngest to join. When the Death Game incident, Sword Art Online, occurred, the government decided to create an official organization tasked with handling cyber crimes. Due to his personal experience with them, Jin Takayama was made the leader, and thus formed the Realize Response Team. In the span of six months, he gathered the best personal he could, and went to work. Relationships ''Kana Takayama Takayama's twin sister. Ever since the passing of their parents, he has done his best to look after her. He cares about her immensely, showing a side of himself he would otherwise never show to his subordinates. Hiiro Kimihito At present, the relationship between Takayama and Hiiro is unknown. Abilities ALfheim Online * HP: 1000 * SP: 1000 Unlike many members of RRT, Takayama has never played any VRMMORPGs, but has been shown to be an exceptionally fast learner, quickly understanding the mechanics of the game in a week. While in terms of skill, he is not on par with some of the more powerful players, he otherwise outclasses them with his two skills. Like all members of RRT, Takayama has access to the "Data Configuration" skill, which has a property unique to every user. For Takayama, he can increase the stats of his Avatar by +10, and boost both HP and SP up to 1000, which is unheard of. Additionally, as the leader of the Realize Response Team, he also has access to his own unique skill: the System Administrative Authority. Unlike his "Data Configuration," which hacks the game to his favor, SAA allows Takayama to break the game. He can deconstruct the data making up the surrounding area, and if he is in close contact with a target, he an even destroy their avatar and its data completely, erasing their history from the game entirely. It is also possible to restore data as well, as he can fix any landmasses inside a game he deconstructed with ease. Trivia * Like many characters in SAO:PR, Takayama is based off of a character from Devil Survivor 2. His appearance is based on Yamato Hotsuin, an antagonist-turned-ally near the end of the game. * Takayama is never referred to by his first name for unknown reasons. * Takayama's name may be taken from Jin Takayama from Kamen Rider Amazons. * In his spare time, Takayama likes to buy things for Kana. * His likes include eating takoyaki, chawanmushi, and sushi. His dislikes include useless individuals, cyber terrorists, and his own weaknesses. Category:Protagonist Category:Spriggan Category:Male Category:Project Realization Characters Category:Realize Response Team